diratiafandomcom-20200222-history
Elf
Elves are a very noble species and often think they are above the other species. Since they live longer than the others, they rarely make bonds outside of their kin. But they love nature, since they can see it grow and change they form a deep attachment to it. They promote peace and respect amongst all, but can hold their own on a battlefield if needed. Life Cycle Elves experience life differently then other species, their life is so long they can observe the changes the world goes through. A generation of Elves can observe the ascension and fall of a great human empire, giving them a different view of the world, and making it difficult for them to understand the other species. Elves also feel the effects of age differently to other species. Once they are grown up, they stop changing or change really slowly. There is little difference between an elf of 100 and 400 years, its only after that old age starts showing and even then, they look younger than most humans of 50 years old. Childhood 1 to 24 years During these years Elves grow slowly , they can get to a height of 1.5m. They learn from elders what it means to be an Elf and how to use all of their long years for the good of the species. Some Elves who have not been educated in this way, face depression in later years increasing the odds of suicide. Adolescence 25 to 49 years Around 25 years Elves start getting responsibilities and finish their growth. They are trained for their future job by getting apprenticeships. A lot of elves start travelling at this stage of their lives to explore the word, to express their personal freedom and satisfy their thirst for knowledge. Those who have the courage to go on this adventure are seen as capable individuals in society, where the elves that stay at home often have regrets to have stayed at home. Adulthood 50 to 299 years When they get to adulthood, Elves are recognized as full members of society. If they have gone on an journey outside of Elvish territory they mostly come back during this time and settle down with their lovers. There they start prospering in Elvish society and getting better at their craft. Wisdom Age 300 to 399 years Elves in this Age range know their limits and are intelligent enough not to go above them. They are still physically fit, but feel the weight of past years. They start becoming vulnerable to illness and start being more careful. Its around these years that Elves start having children, taking care of them and raising them up. Most Elven families have two children with 50 years of gap between the two in order to focus on one children at the time. The biggest Elf family in recorded history had 5 children with a 25 years of gap in between each children. Great Age 400 to 499 years Around these age, Elves start slowing down and concentrating on activities that require knowledge over physical ability. Elves rarely go on adventures at this age and prefer the comfort of home. Most of them will stop working and start advising instead, following the progress of their previous apprentices and still helping them succeed. Venerable Age 500+ years When an Elf reaches 500 years, wrinkles start showing on their faces, and rapidly their heath deteriorates. Most elves of this age live peacefully playing music and signing. Habitat and Population Most Elves settle in cities that are blended into the nature and stay with other Elves. The majority of the world's Elves live in the dense forests of Arlemos. Except when they travel or go on adventures, Elves are mostly Sedentary, they even keep the same houses for very long periods of time. Elves do not have many children through their lives, but Elven families support each other until death. Diet Elves are Vegetarian, they can survive on meats, but their digestive systems are not developed to eat meats. They like their foods cooked over long periods of time, and love foods that are aged (like cheeses and wines). They often start cooking meals 2 days in advance for the best taste. They also like their foods to be light, and only eat small portions. Culture and Society To understand an elf, you need to put in perspective their life expectancy. More than most, Elves are patient, they have many years to achieve any task. Moreover, impatience is seen as a vice by Elven society. Elves are very individual, this does not mean they are selfish, and it reflects in the structure of their society. There is little discrimination amongst Elves, be it sex, social status or family. There are as many female heroes in Elven history as males and historicity there were more Queens than Kings in Elven Society. Most Elves form an eternal love bond and when it happens with an other Elf it is always mutual. Sadly it sometimes happens with other species and it often ends with suicide, since the other does not always love back, or if the other does love back, they often die before the Elf. For Elves, death is a natural part of the life cycle and totally accept it and have no fear for it. What they dread is accidental deaths, that put an end to their life in a precarious manner. GURPS template Category:Species Category:Mammal Category:Sapient